


It Doesn't Matter

by DistantShenanigans



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kissing, M/M, emotions to the gagging degree, fem!Shikaku, genderbender, they have to be so damn sappy and emotional and dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DistantShenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're finally headed home from the Feudal Lord's place, but Inoichi's been avoiding Shikaku. She knows he's wrong about the assumptions, but she can't find it in herself to face him. Kotetsu and Izumo question her, and she decides that, no matter what happens, her feelings won't change. Whether they won't change for him, or change his feelings for her, it doesn't matter, because she loves him, regardless.</p><p>(Or: Inoichi's a dumbass and so's Shikaku)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Doesn't Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, save for the idea of this and the plot-line, and a handful of OMCs and OFCs.
> 
> Words on Chouza's wife, Keiko. She was in my drabble 'Quirk', named Hagane Keiko, the older sister of Kotetsu. Sometime during the time-line story of 'Quirk', she got married to Chouza. They'll have their own little background story eventually.
> 
> Warnings: Emotions to the gagging degree.

Shikaku sighed as she packed up to head back to Konoha. They had spent a few days at the Feudal Lord's palace, because it was silly to come for one night for a party when they traveled for a whole week to get there. The entire time, she and Shibi kept up the 'engaged couple' ruse and she couldn't find Inoichi since the party. She was getting extremely frustrated.

Inoichi knew she and Shibi had dated as teenagers and she had thought that the Yamanaka knew there was nothing between them anymore. Nothing that could threaten her feelings for him, at least. Sure, she still loved that Aburame, and she was sure he still loved her, but it wasn't the same kind of love. She loved a lot of people: Yoshino, Chouza, Inoichi, Shibi, Keiko, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji... They were all various types of love and Yoshino and Inoichi were the only two Shikaku felt like she could love on the same level.

Her husband had been amazing, if not nagging, and knew she loved Inoichi just as much as she loved him. But he also knew that if it came down to it, she would choose him over Inoichi, just like she would choose Inoichi over Shibi in the present.

“You ready to go Mom?” 'Shikaki' asked. Looking at the Nara wearing a transformation jutsu, Shikaku wondered how Shikamaru could handle holding the jutsu for this long. Even Shikaku took it off when she was in private before the trip. Shikamaru had it up twenty four seven since the party and she was wondering how her little boy did it.

“Yeah, let's go.” She zipped up her pack and followed her 'daughter' out of the room they had been sharing. As they joined the others in front of the doors, Shikaku spotted Inoichi standing with Chouza and felt guilty for not saying he had been his fiance instead of Shibi.

' _No... He had already been dancing with the asshole's sister! He wasn't an option!_ ' She tried to reassure herself, but all she felt was guilty and knew Inoichi wouldn't want to talk to her. So she stayed in front of their little caravan, walking with Kotetsu and Izumo instead.

“So what's with you and Shibi?” Kotetsu asked her as they walked. “Keiko said you two were over from like, the very beginning.”

“We broke up because of arranged marriages, and we only faked a relationship because that creepy guy was flirting with me and I couldn't use Inoichi because he was kidnapped by the guy's sister already. I saw Shibi wasn't occupied so I said him.”

“And the kissing?” Izumo asked, raising an eyebrow. She huffed.

“Acting!”

“So you have absolutely **no** feelings for Shibi then?” Kotetsu raised his own eyebrow. She gave him a hard look.

“You know how I feel about Inoichi, you little shit! Keiko told you herself! Why are you questioning that now just because of a ruse we had to hold so I didn't get felt up?!”

“Because he cried for three hours, you idiot. He didn't know it was a ruse. None of us did until Shino, Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru pitched a fit when Temari accused it of being real. Chouza's been trying to convince him to talk to you, but he seriously thinks something happened.” Kotetsu replied, shaking his head. “Talk to him, Onee-chan.” Shikaku sighed, shaking her head.

“He won't talk to me until he's convinced he's okay with the situation and then we fight and the cycle starts all over again until Ino screams at him and Shikamaru cries for an hour because I'm being stupid.” Izumo snorted.

“You guys need therapy.”

“Probably.” She sighed, “But, whatever. I'll talk to him.” She moved to the side and waited for Inoichi and Chouza to catch up. When they did, she fell into step with them, noting how tense Inoichi was because of it.

“So...” Chouza wasn't sure how to start the topic. Shikaku rolled her eyes.

“I'd rather have Inoichi's dick in me than his.” She stated.

“Okay, I'm gone.” Chouza picked up his pace to walk with their sons and daughter. Shikaku stopped walking and grabbed Inoichi's arm, making him stop too. The others kept walking, probably at Chouza's nudging.

“We were faking, you know that right? I couldn't use you because you were being preoccupied by that skank and Shibi was the only one available.” She looked up at the taller man, hoping he knew she was being honest. “There's **nothing** between him and I.” Inoichi finally looked at her.

“I figured that's what you were doing, so I wasn't worried... Then I looked over and saw he was kissing you... Do you know what that's like...? To see someone you care about kissing someone else...?”

“Yes.” Shikaku said, looking down at the dirt. “I was the one who sent you that note, back in the academy. Did you know that? I sent it, and when I went to meet you, you were kissing Mei.” She looked up at him, eyes wet. “It hurt, more than anything. Chouza set me up with Shibi then, because you started dating her and then married her.” She looked down again, closing her eyes. “I always asked myself 'what if I had gotten there earlier?' or 'what if it had been me?' and all I could come up with is that it doesn't matter, because you loved her, not me. And it still doesn't matter, Inoichi, because you're still my best friend and no matter how much I love you, it isn't going to change how you feel about me.” She felt his fingers against her chin, lifting it. She opened her eyes to look at him.

“How I feel about you **has** changed, Shikaku... I loved you from the start and when I saw Mei waiting for me... I was disappointed. Yes, I kissed her, but that was because I was nine and thought it was fine because nothing would really happen. Then we started growing up and you were with Shibi and I honestly loved her, but not as much as you. Then you married Yoshino and I was so mad... And then you were having Shikamaru and **shit** I wanted to kill him... I wanted you to be having my kid, not his... Ino was right, you know... I complain to Chouza every day about wanting to be with you.” He closed his eyes and sighed. “All I've ever felt for you was love, and it's only gotten worse with time...” He met her eyes again. “I love you, Shikaku Nara... Screw the rules, screw the elders... We both have heirs already so... I want to be with you, even if they pitch a fit.” Shikaku smiled.

“I love you, Inoichi Yamanaka... Now shut up and kiss me.” His face split with this stupid, dopey grin and Shikaku mirrored it as they kissed.

Things weren't going to be perfect; they'd have to deal with the clan elders and work around missions and the shop and deer and the children, but for now, it all doesn't matter.


End file.
